An Unexpected Incident
by SdaTheArtist
Summary: Ruby and her teammates head out to the Mall of Vale to attend this year's Faunus Cultural Arts Festival, an annual celebration of faunus culture. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned when an explosion rips through the festival and bullets start dropping people... (Submitted for the Written Words Best Writing Challenge. Takes place during V1.)
1. Part I

The sun gazed overhead from the wispy, bright-blue sky. Ruby hummed a catchy tune as she skipped with Yang, Weiss, and Blake through the crowded street. The Mall of Vale was packed today, and it was not without reason either. Each bounce Ruby made carried with it a levity and excitement that was matched only by one particular and lone smile, which was made by Blake. Ruby could practically _feel_ the excitement oozing from her. Usually Blake wore either a frown or a stoic face most of the time, but in this case there was something about her in her posture and stride that screamed "This is the best day ever!" that nobody would expect from her.

"Aw, Ruby, that's so cute," Yang's voice sent a chill down Ruby's right ear, and it made her growl quietly in her throat, "skipping like you're heading to grandma's house!"

Ruby spun around and scowled at her. "Yang, please, don't embarrass me in front of everyone again!"

She glanced Weiss rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Oh don't worry Ruby, this is like, what, the _one-hundred and thirty-sixth time_ you've demonstrated your immature and childish nature to us."

" _Someone's_ feeling crabby today!" Yang said, shooting a smirk at Weiss.

Weiss yawned, rubbing the trace morning glory from her eyes. "Well, I apologize for studying for last week's _first trimester exams_! It was difficult making sure I understood all the material, too!"

"Dude," Yang's smirk faded, "take a break. There's more to life than just studying. You're acting like the professors are showing you your grades."

"I know, but," Weiss groaned, "I can't help but feel the need to get _every_ answer right. I suppose perfection runs in the family…"

"You just need to be honest with your answers in the exams, not just try and get all of them right, y'know."

Ruby shot a smile at Weiss. "Well, at least we have the whole month to ourselves! And it's going to be fun!

"Yeah," Blake nodded, smiling softly to herself. "FaunFest is starting today. Lucky for us that we don't need tickets."

"I've never seen you this excited before, Blake," Yang said, her lips growing into a big and wide grin. "Man, actually, this is probably the _only_ time we've seen you _this_ excited!"

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Well, Blake has clearly demonstrated her civil rights leanings over the past three months. I find it no surprise then that we will be spending time at the Faunus Cultural Arts Festival today."

Blake's smile became a frown. "And what is _that_ suppose to mean?"

" _And_ it's gone," Yang sighed.

"I am simply pointing out an observation I've made in our three months together as Team RWBY, Blake. There's no need to be _that_ hostile."

"Says the Schnee," Blake spat.

Weiss scowled at Blake. "You think _I'm_ running the Schnee Dust Company? Don't complain to me, complain to my _father_! He's the one _you_ want to complain to!"

Ruby glanced between an offended Blake and an annoyed Weiss. Oh no, not again. She stepped between and shot her hands against them, shooting calm, yet distinctly alarmed glances at her feuding teammates.

" _Guys_! We're here to spend time together as a _team_!" Ruby frowned, now reminded of Weiss' previous disapproval of her position. "I-I know I haven't been the best team leader, and I know neither of you guys like each other that much, but," she gazed at both of them, "but _come on_! We should use this time to get to know each other better! Maybe you people aren't as different as you seem to believe. Maybe the both of you share a similar interest."

Ruby sighed. "The point here is that we've only been a team for three months, and we have four or so _years_ ahead of us. We really should take the time to get to know each other as people. Not _enemies_ , _people_. Okay?"

Weiss and Blake stared at Ruby, then stared at each other. Ruby looked between their stares and tensed up, almost practically expecting the both of them to explode or at least ignore her words. Luckily, it seems that their stares remained just that: Stares.

And then they turned away from each other; Weiss huffed and Blake was silent.

Ruby sighed. Man, if they were going to keep having these arguments like this for the next four _years_ … This is getting ridiculous. So Weiss is a Schnee. So what? Just because she's a Schnee _doesn't_ mean she's going to be like her father, or the rest of her family. Nobody's defined solely by what their parents do, after all.

And Blake. She needs to stop with thinking Weiss is some kind of hardcore racist because of her association with her family. Okay, maybe Weiss has some outdated thoughts about the faunus, but she isn't as bad as a person as Ruby had been led to believe. She's just rough around the edges. There's a human underneath that sarcastic and cold persona, she was sure of it.

"You can't win them all, Rubes," Yang frowned as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ruby pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "That doesn't mean we can't try. I just want everyone to at least give each other a chance."

Nobody talked after that dispute. The walk towards FaunFest became rather dreary and morose than happy and excited. Even Blake, the one person who finally seemed to show her happier side, was back to her dreary self. Weiss was just silent, stoic, and she seemed to be staring off into space. At least that's what looked like to Ruby: Cold, icy, scowling eyes staring off into the colorful and jovial void that is the crowded streets of the Mall.

Still, it wasn't all that bad now. Round the corner, Ruby spotted various tents and stands set up around the central courtyard of the Mall. There were red tents, blue tents, white tents, gold tents, purple tents, and all other sorts of colors that somehow composed themselves into an aesthetically-pleasing rainbow-like color scheme. The stands themselves were no exception, and they also varied in shape and size. Small, multi-colored flags fluttering from webs of string hung throughout the festival, and they composed a more true and cohesive rainbow than the narrower range the tents and stands provided.

Oh God, she was starting to sound like an art critic, and she wasn't even an artist.

The smell of something smokey, sizzling and spicy wafted into Ruby's nose. A deep breath, then a sigh. Her mouth was starting to water already. Another hundred or so flavors soon found themselves collecting into her overstimulated nostrils. Darn, the smells alone were already making her _starving_.

"Let's go eat lunch first!" Ruby said, the pang of hunger already grumbling in her tummy. "I want to see what kind of food they have here!"

Yang smiled at everyone, nodding at Ruby. "Yeah! I can't wait to stuff myself silly!" She turned to her partner. "Yo, Blake, you know a lot about the faunus. Got any food recommendations for all of us?"

Blake hummed as she propped her elbow on her arm and held her chin. Ruby looked at Weiss and it seemed like she was remaining quiet, judging by her looking at Blake as well. Blake's eyes then widened and she made what sounded like an affirmative hum.

"A lot of faunus cuisine are really just unique spins on various existing foods, but I think you might like some of them." Blake looked further down the festival, and she hummed again. "There should be a food stand down this path that serves a wide variety of faunus cuisine. It's good for introducing people who aren't too familiar with it. I think you guys might like it."

Ruby smiled at her. "Well, in that case, lead the way Blake."

"Hmph," Weiss hummed, her arms crossed yet her expression neutral. "I'll be the judge of that. Though, aren't we all?"

Blake narrowed her eyes at her and opened her mouth, but she closed it and turned towards the direction of the food stand. Ruby breathed a small sigh of relief. Okay, they didn't start fighting again _that_ time. That was progress, even if it is tiny. She glanced at Yang and she shrugged, but she still strode with Blake maintaining her smile as always. Ruby followed behind as she noted Weiss walking beside her in grim―or maybe the better word was "contemplative?"―silence.

They delved into the paths of FaunFest, where they slithered and snaked their way through the crowds. Ruby had never seen so many faunus congregated here all at once. Sure, you can see plenty of them throughout Vale, but she never been to a place where there was nearly no one _but_ faunus. Then again, she's never been to the faunus neighborhoods in Vale. There all sorts of faunus walking by her: Cat faunus, dog faunus, rabbit faunus, deer faunus, faunus with tails, faunus with scales, faunus with fins… This was probably what Menagerie must have looked like: Faunus, faunus everywhere. The reverse must have been true to those who've lived in Menagerie all their lives too.

Still, Ruby didn't mind. After all, she never really understood why there were people out there who view the faunus as less than human. Was it the extra body parts? Maybe, but they're just that: Body parts. Was it their night vision? They're not as good as actual animals', but they're pretty good compared to normal humans', at least based on what Ruby heard over at Beacon's science department. It's kind of like people hating on one flavor of ice cream and thinking their favorite is better, if that's the proper analogy to use.

Soon Blake pointed at a particular stand, or rather a roofed area with tables set up as counters. There, several lines of people were formed as the workers served delicious food on paper plates or boxes. The aromas were hot, varied and tantalizing swirls of sweet, sour, smoky, meaty, and every other possible adjective she could think of. Oh man, her tummy was _rumbling_ something fierce! Her mouth was watering so much she had to swallow some of the saliva just so it didn't start dripping out of her lips.

"Come on come on, I'm _really_ starving right now!" Ruby stared at the smoked fish, grilled meats, roasted vegetables, hot pots, and other assorted foods being served out. She found herself lurching towards the counters.

Yang chuckled as she grabbed her hood. "Easy does it Ruby, don't go food-crazy on us now!"

"S-Sorry!" Ruby sheepishly smiled, now feeling rather awkward and conscious. "Uh, let's wait in the line first!"

Weiss was glowering at Ruby. "Make that the one-hundred and thirty- _seventh_ time."

"Come on, I said I was _sorry_!" Ruby pouted at her. She really meant it. Yeah, she was starving out of her mind, but she wasn't keen on embarrassing herself in front of a crowd of people, much less her friends. Especially when they were all huntresses themselves.

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything else. Ruby shot a smile at her and she jogged to the nearest shortest line, and everyone else soon followed. Today, it was time for sun, sweat, and food. Plus, maybe this festival could help Weiss and Blake with their issues as teammates and–

A thunderous bang reverberated throughout the festival. Ruby jumped, icy and electrifying chills trickling down her neck and spine, as she and many others turned to its direction. Ruby spun to her teammates: Yang looked back―"What the hell was _that_?!"―Weiss' hand was on Myrtenaster's pommel, and Blake already drew out Gambol Shroud. Okay, everyone here's alright at least.

Then screaming; there was so much screaming. A slow trickle of people flew by the bewildered crowds shouting and yelling, soon turning into a stream of fear and panic.

Someone crashed onto Ruby and they both tumbled onto the ground. She looked up and saw a man with goat horns, his brown eyes dilated and shaking with a stark, intense fear and horror she only saw on Grimm attack survivors―enough to send even more chills down her entire back.

" _B-B-Bomb_!" A stuttering scream as he scrambled to his feet. "T-T-There's been a bomb! A bomb! A goddamn bomb, I tell you!"

Ruby got up and gazed at him, the splotches of blood on his T-shirt distracting her gaze. "Okay, okay, settle down, settle down, we're huntresses, we can help! Just tell us what happened."

Angry cracks and bangs startled everyone. The stream became a great river of people, pushing and forcing through the narrow paths like a stampede. Ruby and her teammates barely kept themselves anchored in this rapid river of hysteria.

The man whimpered. "Oh my God, o-oh my God, it's the White Fang!" He ran off and became part of the river's flow.

As the river quickly began draining, Ruby saw a distraught look on Blake's face that she had never seen before. Blake was gasping and shaking her head. Her expression flew between anger and terror at the same time, as if her brain couldn't decide if being angry or being afraid was more important.

"No." Blake's grip on Gambol Shroud tightened. "No. No, no, no, no, no, this isn't happening, this isn't happening…!"

Yang reached for Blake's shoulder but Weiss reached her first. "Blake, we have to investigate that gunfire! There's no time to be panicking!"

"Yeah, I know!" Blake waved her off, nodding as she finally breathed properly. "S-Sorry, I just didn't think someone would be protesting against FaunFest _this_ early..."

Yang cracked her knuckles and her neck. "Well whoever the hell they are, they picked a _bad_ time to go and start shooting up a festival. And I'm _starving as shit_ too!"

Ruby drew Crescent Rose and it unfolded in its scythe form. "Come on, those gunshots sounded close!"

She sprinted off as her teammates followed behind her. Ruby glanced around and still saw people running. They were all streaks of their clothes and bodies, but she swore she saw red in those streaks. Someone was helping a person with a limp leg walk. Another, all covered in red, ran right by them.

"Those gunshots sound like automatics," Weiss muttered. "We need to be careful."

Nothing else needed to be said. Ruby already smelled smoke and tinder coming from the very center of FaunFest, likely where the bomb went off. A hazy and smoky fog drifted around them, slightly obscuring the path.

As the rattles of automatics became close to bursting everyone's ears, Ruby glimpsed bodies and red streaks on the ground. She dared not to look, but she already heard gasps from Yang, Blake, and even Weiss. It must've been bad if there were already this many fatalities.

Ruby and the others found themselves spilling onto the seating area that faced the large stage. There, the scene of the crime they witnessed was―was―

―"O-Oh my God. Oh my _God_ …"

* * *

 **This fic kind of takes place in its own continuity in the canon to be honest, largely due to the fact I've implemented my own world-building to flesh out and expand the canon. Still, if this was following along the original canon, the fic would technically be taking place in the midst of Volume 1, at least before Blake comes out as a faunus to her teammates.**

 **The fic in question is essentially a world-building fic, an idea I just want to try out and I just happened to enter it in a writing contest. Some fans I talked with found it difficult to believe the White Fang's justification for terrorism due to a large inconsistency in the original canon's depiction of racism against the faunus. One claimed this inconsistent "showing" of racism against the faunus made the White Fang look comical instead of being a legitimate threat. I sought to solve this by "actually showing" _why_ the White Fang even _became_ violentin the first place. ****You'll see that reason in the next part, or rather "chapter," of this fic.**

 **As for that contest, well, its deadline for completion is later today and while I have the rough draft pretty much written down I can't see myself pushing the rest of the next draft out in a reasonable time frame (the original draft is about 8.6k words!). Ah well, at least I'm finally writing fics again. Expect the next part/chapter relatively soon.**

 **Until next time people, fare thee well!**

 **-Sda.**


	2. Part II

**Second part/chapter of _An Unexpected Incident_ is finally live, folks. I'm not too sure on how many parts/chapters there will be, but my guesstimate suggests somewhere around ten or so parts/chapters. Something close to that number. Not terribly sure.**

 **Ah well, we'll find out soon enough. I hope you all will enjoy Part II.**

* * *

Good God, the smell of smoke and burnt flesh assaulted Ruby's nostrils.

The sight was too much to bear. Ruby shut her eyes and turned away, away from the terrible and unholy horror that which laid for all daring eyes to see. She found herself glancing at Yang, who stared at the carnage before them, her lilac eyes wide and filled with a disgusted, shocked horror. Weiss looked sick, enough that she turned away and started to, what sounded like, cough and choke. As for Blake, she just stared; she stared and stared at the carnage, as if she saw this happening before and still couldn't believe her eyes that it happened again.

"It's like a Grimm attack here," Yang muttered, shaking her head, her stare glued onto the scorched horror such that it looked like, in Ruby's eyes, the horror was staring back. "Only, only _people_ did this…"

They all heard Weiss heaving, which somehow gave Blake the will to break away from the bombing site. Ruby turned to a collapsed Weiss―who was bent over on her knees―and reached for her, but Blake came over to her first.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blake rubbed her back.

Weiss wiped the thick, drooping saliva off of her lips. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. God, I'll never get used to that smell…"

"Yeah," Blake muttered with a resigned nod, not a hint of sarcasm or hostility to be found in her voice. Ruby found Weiss' comment odd, though considering the Schnee Dust Company's history with the White Fang…

Bangs became fireworks as Ruby and her teammates saw a screaming woman with rabbit ears running towards their direction. More bangs and the woman contorted in agony as she collapsed on the ground. Her body shook as holes blew out of her back. Ruby gazed at the woman, then noticed movement tugging at the corner of her eye. She looked, and her worst fears became true.

A group, at least six strong, peered into the stage area carrying assault rifles. Ruby's eyes widened upon sight of their white cloaks, which were splotched with red, and their faceless white masks that accentuated their small yet conical cloth hats, and the dark body armor they wore over their torsos and legs. A glance at her teammates and they were just as equally surprised―especially Blake.

"I got the furry," one of the armed terrorists scoffed at the corpse. "Damn, I hate these cleansing missions."

"The sooner we finish this up, the sooner we can get out of here," another said, shaking her head. "Besides, it's not like you're associating yourself with these freaks."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just don't like getting close to their ugly mugs. They freak me out."

"Hey!" a third one cried, pointing at Ruby and her teammate's way. "We got huntresses!"

"Already?" The two terrorists finally noticed and they and their companions raised their guns at Team RWBY.

Ruby kept Crescent Rose lowered in a passive stance, but she was pretty sure the rest of her teammates adopted more aggressive gestures. Especially Yang and Blake. A glance and she saw that Yang's eyes were already crimson and Blake's face was scrunched with fury.

"Are you the ones responsible for the bomb?" Ruby said, stepping forward first ahead of the others.

The female terrorist came forward, nonchalantly bringing her hands up. Out of all the terrorists, she seemed to be the one calling the shots. "What does it look like, kid? You think we came here with flowers and cookies?"

"They don't look like they got furries in their group, Violet," one of the terrorists said. "I mean, didn't the Elders say we just shoot up as many furries as we can before the authorities show up?"

"Well, the Elders didn't account for a hunter team being here." The terrorist, presumably Violet, gazed at them, her assault rifle slightly lowered but high enough to react to anything Ruby and her teammates could have tried.

Ruby could practically feel the arrogance and annoyance dripping from her voice. "Listen, we're just going to give you kids one chance to fuck off and stay away from our business. We don't have any business with the hunter academies, and since none of you are furries we're thinking about just letting you kids go."

Ruby stared at them. Who the heck was this woman, acting all high and mighty like that? She opened her mouth, but then Yang stomped beside her and Ruby fell silent.

Yang gazed a terrible glare upon the terrorists. "So you _monsters_ bomb a festival, shoot _innocent_ people like they're animals, and then _decide_ you get to allow a team of huntresses to leave unscathed?" She shook her head, growling and gasping through her teeth as Ruby saw tears rolling down her cheeks:

"When I'm through with all of you, _you assholes are gonna wish the Grimm had ripped you apart instead_!"

"Well, so much for negotiations." Violet raised her rifle. "Kill them all!"

Multiple bangs reverberated throughout the stage area. Ruby already dashed towards the nearest terrorist in a flash of crimson and smashed right into him. He flew and crashed through two stands, lying limp on the remains of the third one.

Ruby saw Weiss propelling herself with a glyph and she skewered a terrorist through the left side of her abdomen. Then Weiss kneed her in the chest and kicked the rifle away from her reach. Blake left ghostly afterimages around two terrorists as they shot frantically at her and smacked their heads with the blunt end of Gambol Shroud's blade.

Ruby then switched Crescent Rose to sniper form and laid down suppressing fire on the other terrorists, forcing their heads down. Yang struck an unfortunate terrorist all over her body with terrible cracks before kicking her away to crash into the stand two terrorists were taking cover in. Then she dashed and snatched Violet's neck. To say Yang was furious failed to encompass the breadth of rage and hatred bubbling in her chest and fists.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you, you _bitch_?" Yang growled, tightening her grip. "You're going to die a slow and painful death. You're going to feel the pain of every innocent that you murdered here today _ten times over_!"

Violet practically sneered through her face mask. "Sorry blondie, but it's not your day today. _Now_!"

A bang and a flash of white had taken both Ruby's sight and hearing. Everywhere she looked was a flat white plane, complete with terrible straining in her eyes and ears, a headache, and a loud ringing noise.

Her aura quickly cleared away the whiteness, ringing and pain and Ruby immediately spun around her surroundings. Apart from the few downed terrorists, that woman and her cohorts were nowhere to be found. All of Team RWBY was accounted for, thankfully.

"Damn," Blake muttered, holding her head as she found herself sitting on the ground. "They had flashbangs with them…"

Weiss nodded, blinking the white out of her eyes. "What did you expect? The Purity League is usually better equipped than the White Fang. Though," she pursed her lips, "even with the flashbangs it didn't seem like they were expecting to fight four hunters."

"So it wasn't the White Fang this time." Blake sighed, shutting her eyes. "Should've known the Leaguers were behind this. And we're dealing with _Crusaders_ too, of all people."

Crusaders. The word alone made Ruby shudder.

Weiss nodded, finally getting up. "Well, judging by the placement of the bomb, their equipment, and the way they moved, in hindsight this attack seems too organized for a simple lynch mob, or even a motivated group of human supremacists for that matter."

"I almost had her," Yang muttered, staring at her empty hands. Then they became fists as she growled, "I almost had that _bastard_!"

"Well, is everyone alright? No one hurt badly?" Ruby looked at everyone, trying to shake the dull thudding out of her head. Everyone looked at her, looking no worse for wear. "Okay, good. Now, let's be careful of those flashbangs next time; those Crusaders could've shot all of us right then and there. We're lucky that they didn't."

The others gave their nods as they tried to let the concussions go away. Ruby sighed. Blake was right; in hindsight, the White Fang probably had no reason to attack a festival that celebrates faunus culture, or at least they may find it more troublesome. With the _Purity League_ , though, FaunFest might as well have been an irresistible delicacy just waiting for the taking. The analogy alone ended up giving Ruby an upset stomach.

"We _have_ to go after them!" Yang growled, her hands balling into fists. "We can't let those bastards get away!"

More gunfire shouted from further down the festival, followed by screaming. Ruby furrowed her brows and tightened her grips on Crescent Rose as she turned to her teammates.

"Okay, battle tactics! Yang will lead the charge while Weiss gives us support with her dust and glyphs! Blake, you'll flank them and take out anyone with either bigger guns or explosives! I'll deliver range support behind Yang! As long as we're quick and catch them by surprise, those assault rifles shouldn't wear out our auras! Are we good?"

Yang smashed her fists together, growling, " _Just say the word_."

"Well, at least this is a good test of your leadership skills," Weiss muttered as she loaded different dust vials into Myrtenaster. "We're going to need it."

Blake nodded at Ruby. "Understood."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's _go_!"

* * *

 **Okay, Part III's technically finished and I could just post it now, but I'm going to wait for a few more days while I continue with writing the rest of the next draft of this fic.**

 **Still, thank you for reading, dear reader. 'Till next time, fare thee well!**

 **-Sda.**


	3. Part III

Ruby took off as Yang sprinted ahead. Blake ran off on her own path while Weiss took position behind Ruby. They dashed through the twist and turns of the festival, as if the festival itself turned into a labyrinthe intent on keeping Ruby and her teammates delayed just a little longer. Still, the gunshots became louder, and the trail of bodies didn't stop.

Soon they found themselves bursting out of the festival grounds and onto the mall streets itself. There, Ruby and the others spotted a far larger group of Crusaders―they had to be at least twenty strong―gunning down faunus civilians with merciless impunity.

Yang screamed and took off in a near flash, socking the nearest Crusader towards the wall with a vicious crack. Ruby fired off powerful shots down the street. A Crusader screamed as her hip was blown off and another collapsed in agony from a shot that badly grazed their ribs.

Weiss weaved glyphs underneath herself, Yang and Ruby as sparks and deformed bullets flew around the trio. Blake leaped from the rooftop and landed on a Crusader setting up a machine gun. Then she shot another one standing next to her who got caught off guard. Yang was lost in a frenzy of wrath as she broke arms, legs, ribs, shoulders, and other bones with her furious punches and deathly kicks.

The rest of the Crusaders fell back further down the street and regrouped, then unleashed a hailstorm of bullets toward Ruby and her teammates' way. A bullet struck Ruby's forehead and she forced herself on the ground, disoriented. She saw sparks and deformed bullets flying off Yang as she propelled herself forward and snatched two Crusaders by the throats. Then Yang threw them towards a small group of Crusaders, throwing them all on the ground.

More bullets struck Yang yet the wrath on her face remained undeterred. Blake leaped in again and took out another Crusader carrying a machine gun, her afterimages dissipating with each shot made at her. Weiss conjured a glyph wall between Yang and the Crusaders and summoned another one to propel Yang backwards.

"Weiss, _what the hell are you doing_?!" Yang scowled at her, losing her balance as she found herself gently flown backwards towards Weiss. "Let me back in, it's gonna take far more than a few damn bullets to–!"

"Your aura's running low, Yang! I can already feel it!" Weiss weaved together fire and wind dust together and propelled it screaming toward the Crusaders as a terrible blast of fire. "Let us handle this while you rest!"

The fire scared off the Crusaders but it only scorched the street. Still, the Crusaders appear to be down to nine terrorists and they began falling back.

"Come on!" Ruby yelled a war cry. " _Press the attack_!"

Blake dashed forward as she left a trail of afterimages taking the shots. Weiss conjured a glyph wall in front herself and Yang and ran as well. Yang grumbled as she followed behind Weiss. Ruby sprinted ahead and brandished Crescent Rose forward, switching to scythe form. The nine terrorists took potshots at them but they still continued the retreat. Ruby glimpsed at Weiss and Blake taking up her flanks, then glanced over her shoulder to see Yang covering her rear. Ruby turned back with a smile. They may save the day yet.

The Crusaders appear to have stopped at a street crossing through the Mall, with several cars parked on the curbs, giving Ruby and her teammates ample time to surround their flank. Ruby, Weiss and Yang formed a pincer around the Crusaders while Blake took to the rooftops to flank them for a surprise.

Ruby raised Crescent Rose in a high stance. "All of you, we'll give you _one_ chance to surrender now! We outmatch you, and we _will_ use force again if we have to!"

"Ha, tough words coming from a kid!"

Ruby's eyes widened at the voice. That was familiar. Violet strode in front of Ruby and her teammates, swinging her assault rifle on her shoulder. Ruby scowled and she and the others aimed at the monster.

She raised a finger. "Ah ah ah. Kill me, and the furries'll eat lead."

Ruby froze as the female Crusader beckoned her cohorts. They brought out at least a dozen or so fauna, whose wrists were bound with cords. Oh God, they got hostages.

"That's it," Violet trained her rifle on Ruby and her teammates as the remaining Crusaders backed away, dragging the hostages with them. "Just stay where you are, and _don't_ move an inch."

This is bad. Ruby growled, frustration bubbling in her chest. They can't touch them without risking harm to the hostages. A glance at Weiss and Yang and they shared similar looks. Nothing can be done at this point, unless…

And then Blake leaped from the rooftop and landed on a Crusader. She shot another one and aimed at Violet. Ruby and the others took a step forward, weapons primed, but then they witnessed two people screaming as barrels, pressed against their temples, roared fire through their heads.

Their screams went silent and the victims collapsed on the ground, their bodies limp and their faces forever frozen with fear.

Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake froze in their spots as the remaining eight Crusaders trained their assault rifles on the whimpering and sobbing hostages. The female Crusader chuckled, shaking her head and staring down on Ruby and her teammates practically with a sneer.

"You kids are naive if you thought you had any chance of rescuing all of these lowlives. And now you will pay for your arrogance with two of their lives." Then she glared at them. "You little shits try another stunt like that and we'll shoot more of these furries. _Capice_?"

She turned to her cohorts and gestured her head. "Come on, we've wasted enough time! Let's get the hell outta dodge!"

Ruby and her teammates could do nothing but watch the Crusaders drag their terrified hostages with them in their retreat. They crossed the street and disappeared further into the Mall, but at this point Ruby didn't see a reason for her teammates to pursue them now.

Blake stared at the bodies, shaking her head, collapsing on her knees. Ruby could only imagine what was going through her mind now as she muttered, "I screwed up. Oh _God_ , I screwed up again…"

Yang's anger had faded into strangely serene, yet sensibly morose mood. "Man, this day just keeps getting _better and better_ , huh? Blake," she looked at her, holding her shoulder, "look–"

"I-I thought I saw an opening," Blake muttered, shaking her head even more. "Their backs were turned, I-I-I thought I could've tried to, t-to–"

"You _idiot_!"

* * *

 **And that was Part III, folks; hope you enjoyed. Part IV will be coming along soon.**

 **-Sda.**


	4. Part IV

"You _incompetent_ dolt, what the hell were you _thinking_?!" Weiss continued screaming, stomping towards the distraught Blake as Ruby glimpsed a terrible fire in her eyes that she had never seen before. "I can't believe it. Your mistake costed us lives, Blake! _Lives_!"

Blake, trying to shut the tears streaming from her eyes, growled back. "I saw an opportunity to flank them, okay?! I thought that if I could exploit that, t-then we would be able to take them by surprise and–"

"Yeah, and look how _that_ turned out!"

"I was sure that we could've neutralized the rest of the Crusaders then, Weiss! Besides, we were pressing them hard! If we could've pressed them even further, t-then–!"

Weiss scoffed. "Sure, maybe we had the the initial advantage. But use your goddamn brain, Blake! When those Crusaders pulled out the hostages, our priorities changed from eliminating all the terrorists to ensuring the hostages' safety! _You_ , on the other hand, apparently didn't care enough to consider their lives."

"I jumped them _because_ I cared about their lives, Weiss!" Blake screamed, glaring at her as she choked. "I wanted to save all of them just as much as you do, _goddammit_!"

"But you _failed_." Weiss growled, turning away from Blake. "Now think of their families reactions when they hear the news."

Blake stared at Weiss' back, shaking her head as her chokes became sobbing. "Not a moment goes by when I think of _all the families_ who lost their loved ones, Weiss. Do you honestly think you can carry that guilt _easily_?"

"...What the _hell_ , Weiss?" It was Yang who said that as she approached Weiss' back, hands spread out and an astonished stare. "What was that for? Yeah, sure, maybe we did get sloppy back there, but you need to lay off of her, man!" Her eyes turned scarlet as her astonishment became anger. "For god's sake, show some goddamn empathy for crying out loud!"

Ruby sighed, leaning on a wooden stand as she hold into Crescent Rose, shaking her head. This whole situation was screwed up all to heck―a messy situation, if she ever saw one.

"...I can't be _forgiving_ , Yang."

Ruby, Yang and Blake perked up at Weiss' icy words and saw her turning around. To all of their surprise, Weiss' eyes were red and soaked. Ruby herself was starting to get concerned for the wellbeing of everyone around here.

"Blake, do you want to know why I'm _angry_?" Her voice was cracking, yet she maintained her composure. "What you did right then was the same way _a dear friend of mine_ died. He died as a screaming, scared, and terrified _hostage_ ―and the only thing I could've done was _watch_. They could've done the same thing to me, yet by sheer luck they didn't."

"Did the _White Fang_ did that to you?"

"...Yes."

Yang just stared at Weiss. "So wait, let me get this straight: You're mad at Blake because a friend of yours got killed by someone else's attempt to save you in a hostage situation with the White Fang some time ago?"

"Well, my _father's_ company was never on good terms with the faunus if I'm going to be honest. It was inevitable the White Fang would target us sooner or later."

"But―but _why_?"

"...What do _you_ think?" Weiss scowled.

Yang shook her head. "No, I mean, _why_? I don't wanna be a dick or anything, but all this almost sounds like the one who got your friend killed was _you_ , Weiss. I mean, that's what it sounds like to me, honestly."

"And how would you know _that_?" Weiss glared at Yang. "You don't know _anything_ about my private life when I was still in Atlas!"

"No. No I don't. But that reaction is pretty telling to me."

Weiss growled. " _Yang_ , to put it in layperson's terms, now you're just pissing me off."

"Look, I'm just saying, alright?" Yang stepped back, staring at her. "Yeah, I don't know anything about your home life, but still! You're lambasting poor Blake when she's hurting bad!"

"And _rightfully so_ ," Weiss spat. "I can't abide by someone who caused the death of two people, _no matter how good their intentions were_."

Yang's stare became a glare. "Now you're just being an _asshole_ , Weiss! I don't know what the hell happened with you, your friend and the White Fang, but whatever it is, you got to let it go!"

"I-I'm already over it! _You're_ the one who's fixated on me being 'responsible for the death of my friend' or some other _crap_ like that!"

Yang's eyes flashed crimson once more as she stomped towards Weiss, fists bubbling. "Listen you little prissy, bossy _bitch_ : All this anger at Blake is starting to look like _you're_ the one who's fixated on being responsible for someone's death. I don't know what _fucked_ you up in life, and I'm really sorry that it happened to you―believe me, _I've_ been there―but this anger bullshit needs to stop. _Now_."

Weiss' eyes practically could've flashed crimson as well.

Blake looked up, eyes red and puffy from her quiet sobbing, and she stared daggers at Weiss. "I'm sorry if you can't forgive me, Weiss. But it happened, and it's going to stay with me for the rest of my life."

"You could've avoided it altogether if you hesitated, _Blake_ ," Weiss glared at her, the tears finally strolling down. "You didn't have to live with the pain that I got when it happened."

"See!" Yang was agaped with irritation. "I _knew it_! Come on Weiss, you should be more understanding of Blake's position! What's with this pissed off look then if you fully know what's going on with her?"

Weiss turned her lips at Yang, shutting her eyes as her voice was low and cold: " _And you've just answered your own question._ "

"What, so you're pissed _because_ you were in Blake's shoes?!"

And then the arguing devolved into fighting and insults. Ruby was off to the side watching this mess becoming messier and messier as Weiss, Yang, and Blake screamed, yelled, and insulted each other. Accusations, grudges, emotions: Everything was being poured out from their hearts with such intensity the whole scene was starting to look like some kind of soap opera episode. Ruby shook her head. Still, she didn't hear any gunfire at this moment, which was good. For the time being.

The screaming was too much. Ruby held her head and wished for the fighting to stop. Come on guys, this is getting stupid. Frustration bubbled in her chest as she realized she got up and started approaching her feuding teammates.

Ruby took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Weiss, Blake, Yang."

"You think _I_ run the Schnee Dust Company? Like I said, _complain to my damn dad!_ "

"That's not the point, Weiss! The point is that you're refusing to be helpful at this point!"

"I have to agree with Blake, Weiss. You're just being unreasonable right now."

Ruby sighed. "Guys."

"You both know why I'm mad at Blake!"

"Weiss, I really am sorry that you have to go through losing your friend like that, but, why do you think you have to be angry at me for that?"

"Because people _died_ , Blake! People died and it's our _goddamn fault_ , okay!"

"Huh, so the _Ice Princess_ has finally melted into a sobbing mess. Good riddance."

Ruby growled, her breathing slow and deep. " _Guys_."

"Yang…!"

"I'm getting _tired_ of her bullshit, Blake! Are you just gonna let this snobby rich _bitch_ beat you down like that?"

"Oh, so it's 'Let's Make Fun of Atlesians Day' again?"

"Yang, I'm starting to think she had _enough_."

"Why the hell are _you_ taking her side now, Blake?"

"I understand Weiss' position better now, Yang! I don't think I can say I'm as mad at her as I was anymore…"

"Well I'm still mad at her for verbally kicking you like you're some kind of puppy! Weiss, why the hell do you have to act like this? Did your mom just upped and left you one day or something?"

"...What was _that_ , Yang?"

"Yang Xiao Long, I demand that you take that back. _Now._ "

" _Not until you shut your mouth and drop this bullshit!_ "

" _Can we please just drop this now?!_ "

Ruby took several deep breaths and let the frustration and anger course through her. A somewhat serene calm came to her. Ruby finally faced everyone, cupping her hands and taking the deepest breath she could muster:

" _GUYS!_ "

Everyone jumped at Ruby's piercing scream. They all stared at her, eyes wide and mouths agape. Ruby sighed in relief. Finally, everyone's listening to her. Still, it's time to roll up those grown-up sleeves and get this straightened out.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled at everyone at first, but it then became a grim frown. "Everyone. Did you all forget that we have a _job_ to do? We're hunters! _Huntresses_! And yet, we're just squabbling and fighting with each other like little kids! This is stupid, especially at at time like this! Maybe I'm a crappy leader, but I know this isn't how a team is supposed to function, and as your leader I'm _ashamed_ that all of you acted with such, with such," Ruby shook her head, "such _blatant disregard_ for each other's humanity! Why? _Why_?"

Ruby turned her gaze at Yang and the latter flinched from its cold-stone seriousness. " _Yang_. Out of everyone here I'm the most disappointed in you, both as a leader and as a sibling. I know you're not the most patient person around, but _really?_ Did you honestly think that getting mad and throwing insults at Weiss and Blake was going to fix things? I mean, I understand why you got mad, but will that anger change _anything_? What's the point of resolving matters if all you're gonna do is throw crap at another person and make them defensive?"

Ruby turned to her other teammate. " _Blake_. Y'know, you're not the one who should be feeling the guilt. _I should_. As your leader, I ordered you to flank the Crusaders and take out anyone who looked like they cause more trouble than usual for us. You were just doing your job when you jumped them to save the hostages. It was a screw-up in the end, but the one who should bear the responsibility should be me and _me alone_. Besides, the screw-up was an honest one. I don't like it either, but at least it wasn't because we were incompetent.

"Still, I don't know what happened between you and Weiss' company, but Weiss _isn't her father_. Nobody is truly ever defined by what their parents do; they're their _own people_ , _they_ should be defined by what _they_ do, _not their parents_. I know you are a supporter of civil rights―and I know I'm not really that knowledgeable enough to talk about civil rights intelligently―but, I'm pretty sure viewing people who are ignorant and not favorable about the faunus as irredeemable monsters is only going to make the problem worse. They're still _people_. The only difference between us and them is that they hold a viewpoint different from ours, but don't we all?"

And Ruby sighed as she turned to her partner. " _Weiss_. You're mad at Blake because it reminded you of your own failure to save your own friend. I'm truly sorry to hear that something horrible happened to you like that. It must be harrowing to witness the same thing that happened to you happening again to someone you know. I guess you couldn't take the pain of seeing it again and got angry in some vain hope that that anger would help Blake motivate herself to never do such a thing again.

"I'm sorry to say this, but being angry is not going to help anyone. Telling them that they're incompetent, a dolt, and an idiot like _you're blaming yourself for being responsible for someone else's death all over again_ isn't going to change the fact that people _died_ because of our actions. I'm not sure what to do next after all this, to be honest, but I know that Blake needs someone to confide to, someone who understands what she's going through. As far as I know, Weiss, you're the best person to know what she's going through. Please. _Help her._ Giving in to your emotions like what happened just now is not going to help anyone.

"That goes for _all of you_." Ruby looked at everyone with a solemn and cold frown. "We're all teammates. This was supposed to be a day where could spend time together and to get to know each other as people. Not _enemies_. _People_. This is just sad. We're arguing about who's wrong and who's evil _while terrorists are gunning down innocents just because they have an extra set of body parts as we speak_.

"I hate to curse, but―but _that_? That's just _fucked up_."

Ruby shook her head, choosing to sit down on the nearest chair and staring at the ground. Holy cow, being a leader really _is_ a great responsibility. Still, she managed to face everyone with a calm, yet still serious expression.

"We need to get our act together, _now_. We're not going to help anyone if we keep arguing like this. Let's deal with the Crusaders first, then after that, we can try to the spend of the day getting to know each other as people and get this sorted out. Until then, we, as hunters, have a job to do. Does everyone understand me?"

Everyone was silent. Yang stared at Ruby, crimson eyes long faded to shocked lilac, her eyes slightly narrowing as the stark realization of their situation slowly grew in them. Weiss also stared at Ruby, puffy, icy-blue eyes wide and surprised. Blake casted her gaze at the ground, as if ashamed to even dare a glance at her team leader. Nobody spoke. Ruby still looked at each and every single one of them with a critical, yet sad and empathetic gaze. She didn't think things would go _this_ south between her teammates. This was just terrible, and at a time like this too? They had a job to do, and to blow up at each other while terrorists were attacking…

The silence became morose, remorseful, and sorrowful. Yang slowly shook her head, lilac eyes now gleaming with guilt. Weiss sighed, holding her head as she leaned on a nearby stand next to Ruby. Blake continued staring at the ground, lost in her own world―her own thoughts.

Ruby looked around their surroundings and cupped her ears as the whines of first-responders became apparent. "I don't hear gunfire, but at least help is arriving."

Okay, there were cops at least who could try backing Ruby and her teammates up. Or at least keep the peace while they get the bigger guns like STARs to arrive and help them out. Whichever happens first. But by god, there was no way Ruby and her teammates were equipped or trained to deal with a hostage situation; as far as she recalled, counterterrorism operations weren't necessarily a hunter's forte. They might even have to completely leave this in the hands of national law enforcement.

"Come on everyone." Ruby finally stood up from her chair and faced everyone. "We should get some help from the police, 'cause I don't think any of us are trained to deal with a hostage situation. Blake, I just need you to track down the Crusaders and find out where they took the hostages. I'll be talking with the police in the meantime, so be sure to contact me when you find them. That clear?"

"...Yeah," Blake nodded. Without another word, she took to the rooftops and disappeared from view.

Yang and Weiss looked at Ruby curiously, the former saying, "Ruby, _you're_ just going to talk with the police _alone_?"

"Yeah, I am. You guys just rest for awhile, we're going to need it."

At first Yang opened her mouth, but a moment of hesitation and she relented. Ruby turned to the direction of the sirens as police cruisers began arriving at the site. Officers stepped out of their cruisers, pistols and shotguns in hand, while Ruby approached them to fill them in on the situation.

* * *

The whole Mall of Vale became locked down by the army of Valic police in the span of less than two hours. Streets and cars gleamed with flashing blue and red as paramedics retrieved both the wounded and the dead to take them to either makeshift infirmary tents or ambulances. Police were directing people out of the Mall as a convoy of STAR* APCs rolled down the street cutting through it. Some news vans were present and covered the growing situation.

Ruby was sitting down at the table of a cafe, which was converted into a staging ground for police and law enforcement. Blake had told Ruby the location of the terrorists and hostages while the latter reported to the police on the situation at hand. Now they could do nothing but wait.

"How long has it been again?" Yang said, spread on her chair at the same table.

Ruby looked at her scroll. "About two hours, I guess."

"Wow, only two hours?" Yang looked down. "I thought it had been half the day already. Anyway," she looked back up at Ruby, "did the negotiations start yet?"

"They've been going on since the police managed to cut off the Crusaders at the food court," Weiss said, inspecting Myrtenaster's chamber. "We're going to be on standby for awhile, so I suppose it's best we make sure we're ready if we're needed."

"Those bastards want to make a statement," Blake muttered, scowling at the ground. "They're not going to leave without making one, I'm sure of it."

Weiss looked up at Blake. "So, are you saying they've anticipated getting surrounded by both hunters and law enforcement and as a result they've taken a couple faunus as hostages as a bargaining chip for their freedom?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Still, I think they were expecting this to be a mostly clean job. I guess our actions here screwed up their plans enough."

Yang leaned back on her chair. "Well, that's a win in my book. We kick the shit out of most of their people and we force them into a corner. Now all that's left is to rescue the hostages."

Weiss shook her head. "It's not going to be as a simple as that, Yang."

"What do you mean?"

"Those are _hostages_ the Crusaders have. HRAN's* number one priority is to secure the safety and retrieval of those hostages, not go in guns-blazing and storm that restaurant. If that happens, well," Weiss' gaze became dark, "I'm a living example of what happens when people start using guns in a hostage negotiation."

Yang frowned and Blake slowly nodded.

Ruby looked at them all. "Well, at least we got STARs and the Royal Guard* standing by with us, if that's something at least."

Everyone fell silent again. Weiss continued Myrtenaster's maintenance. Yang looked at Ember Celica, loaded a few shotgun slugs, then inspected her nails. Blake leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, as if either taking a nap or to focus her thoughts inward. And Ruby simply watched the police and technicians nearby coming in and out of the cafe, with some higher-ranking looking people discussing what sounded like contingencies and situations concerning the hostages and the Crusaders. At least the terrorists had no way of escaping for a while―the food court had only two entrances and both of them were cordoned off by police and now reinforced by STARs and the Royal Guard. Hopefully this situation can get resolved without more people dying today, Crusader and civilian.

Man, this whole day became a mess, hasn't it?

"...Ruby?"

Ruby looked at Yang, whose gaze was cast on the ground. "Yeah?"

"...Sorry about blowing up back there. That really wasn't cool of me to do so, and I probably could do better having a clearer head. I must've looked like an asshole in your eyes, huh?"

"I won't deny that I thought you were being a bit mean at the time," Ruby smiled, "but I think the real people you should apologize to should be Weiss and Blake."

Ruby looked at them, only for her and Yang to witness their own personal moment.

"Blake, I–"

"There's no need, Weiss. I understood why you were mad at me then."

Weiss frowned. "Blake…"

"You know, I should be the one to say sorry as well." Blake looked down on her lap. "You're the heiress to the _Schnee Dust Company,_ so I can't really help but think you're like all of them…"

"No." Weiss shook her head. "Not Winter and I. Maybe we still hold our own prejudices, but I can assure you that neither of us want anything to do with our father."

Blake opened her mouth, but hesitated. A moment of thought, then, "Who's Winter?"

Weiss froze. "Oh, um, she's my big sister, a-actually–"

"Does she have a sense of humor like I do?" Yang butted in and wrapped her arms around Weiss and Blake, smirking at the former particularly.

Weiss stared at Yang, unamused. "Yeah, of course of she does, like _every other human being on this planet_. The only difference here is that she's leagues more _sophisticated_ than your barbaric and low-fruit jokes."

" _Ouch_ , Ice Princess!" Yang held her heart, leaning back, feigning surprise. "I'm the resident comedian here―you need to chill out for once!"

Weiss opened her mouth for a retort, but then she especially growled at Yang.

Blake and Ruby groaned. Not again.

Yang snickered, barely able to keep her laughter to herself.

Still, she managed to calm down and looked at everyone. "Seriously though, I'm really sorry for blowing up like that back there. I don't think I was that helpful in settling the situation now, was I?"

Weiss crossed her arms, smirking. "Maybe if you weren't such a bombshell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yang threw her hair around. "I'm _definitely_ a bomb," then Yang's eyes slowly widened, "shell…"

Ruby and Blake couldn't help but snicker. Oh man, that just happened, didn't it?

Yang stared at Weiss, whose smirk became wider and larger. "Wait a minute, Weiss, did you _just_ –?"

"Well anyway," Ruby got up and inserted herself between her teammates, "it looks like the team's starting to get along better. That's good!"

"Hey, wait, about Weiss–"

Weiss stretched her arms and upper body. "Well, we still have a job to do like you said, Ruby. Let's finish up first so we can spend the rest of the day together as people."

"Guys–"

Blake nodded. "Yeah. That sounds great. Where should we spend the day, though?"

"Okay, are you guys now–?"

Ruby grinned. "We should eat at the Valic Grillhouse! Wait, that's closed right now, so maybe a restaurant outside of the Mall would do it…"

"Alright, you guys are messing with me, aren't you–?"

"How about that restaurant near the Port?" Blake said. "You know, Ocean Fishery?

Weiss nodded. "That is a sound idea, Blake!"

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Ooh, fish! And sushi, too! Oh, after we rescue those hostages, we can celebrate at the Ocean Fishery!"

"Y'know what, fuck you guys," Yang shook her head, a lazy smile tugging the corners of her lips.

Weiss flippantly glanced at Yang. "No thank you, I prefer men. Unless you have some suggestions in mind?"

"Goddammit Weiss!" Yang sighed, trying her best not to laugh. "You can't supersede me as the resident team comedian now! That's my job!"

"I sure as hell can try if I wanted."

"Fine, we'll share then!"

"Kinky."

Yang couldn't keep her laughter and broke down, putting her head on the table. "Weiss, damn, you actually _do_ have a sense of humor…!"

Then she shot up, a terrible grin stretched on her lips. "Wait a minute―I thought _prim and proper Ice Princess_ was _prim and proper_?"

"What do you mean–?" Weiss froze, then her pale face became scarlet. "Oh no, _Yang Xiao Long is rubbing off of me._ "

Yang nodded devilishly.

Ruby shrugged. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Weiss."

"I don't want to be associated with a barbaric, humorless comedian who couldn't keep her pants on if she tried!" Weiss frowned. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't be this uptight, but I like to retain my dignity as an heiress, _at least_."

Yang still grinned as she wrapped her arm around Weiss' neck. "Don't worry Ice Princess, you and Blake can be my Disciples of Laughter."

"Invigorating." Weiss rolled her eyes.

" _And_ you're back to your icy self," Yang sighed, but she still smiled. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Ahem, excuse me, huntresses?"

Ruby and her teammates looked up to see a grizzled, middle-aged man, dressed in STAR tactical gear and armor, standing in front of them. He held a helmet in one hand and slung an assault rifle on his shoulder. Ruby and her teammates looked at each other, wondering if it was finally time.

"Yes sir?" Ruby was the one who got up to face him.

The man put his hand out. "Lieutenant Salisbury, STAR. You're Ms. Rose from Beacon Academy, correct?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "Leader of Team RWBY. You got anything for us?"

Salisbury looked at them all gravely. "Yes, and it's urgent. I'll brief you on the way to the cordon."

Weiss gazed at him. "You mean the cordon at the food court?"

He nodded.

Everyone looked at each other again. Ruby picked up Crescent Rose and slung him on her back, glancing at the others:

"Come on. If they need us, then it means we still have more work to do."

* * *

 ***STAR, HRAN, and the Royal Guard are basically Vale's equivalent of the American SWAT, HRT, and the National Guard. STAR stands for "Special Tactics And Response," and HRAN "Hostage Rescue And Negotiations."**


	5. Part V

**Finally, writing this section took longer than I expected. Regardless, Part V's out and I hope you all will enjoy.**

 **-Sda.**

* * *

Ruby and her teammates briskly followed behind Lieutenant Salisbury through the cleared street. An air of tension and anxiety followed behind everyone as Ruby found herself wondering what the current situation was. If a group of huntresses-in-training were needed for this, something was definitely up.

"Negotiations haven't been going well since we trapped the terrorists at the food court," Salisbury said, his pace brisk. "They've refused to come out quietly with the hostages unless the government guaranteed the release of several prominent human supremacists."

Yang scowled. "Cowards. They're basically begging for their lives while they're using the hostages as bargaining chips."

"Of course, we didn't exactly want that, so we continued the negotiations when they've recently made an announcement."

Ruby and her teammates looked at him curiously. "What kind of an announcement?"

Salisbury's gaze became a frown. "They made a demand: We both let the bastards go and release their political prisoners and they'll free the hostages. We don't comply: In the next hour, two of the hostages are going to die. They've already killed someone to show that they're not kidding."

Blake frowned. "That's terrible. There must be something we can do."

"At this point, we're running out of options," Salisbury said, sighing. "Either we comply with their demands, or we storm that building and free the hostages. I don't like the idea of the former, because that's probably going to make the Purity League and other similar terrorists groups bold and confident in their attacks, and the latter I don't like either because from my experience, whenever situations like this goes hot, the life expectancy of the hostage tends to fall really, _really_ low."

Weiss hummed. "I can confirm from my own experience myself, being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"I heard that you were a survivor in the Schnee Quarry Massacre. Sorry to hear about that."

"It's alright, I'm over it now." Weiss touched the pommel of Myrtenaster. "Besides, I'm far better prepared now than I was when it happened."

Salisbury chuckled. "Good, because we're going to need all the help we can get."

Ruby, her teammates, and the lieutenant finally arrived at the cordon. There, she saw several STAR APCs parked in front of a barricade of flashing police cruisers and sandbags, along with rows of officers and STARs teams pointing pistols, carbines, and assault rifles at the right end of the food court. Across it, there was another cordon with their own STAR teams and officers, which had effectively cut off the Crusaders' escape.

The food court itself was fairly big like a plaza. There was a big and extravagant fountain built at the center of the court with tree decorations planted at four corners to make it look like a square was surrounding the circular fountain. There were rows of upturned and overturned chairs, tables and patio umbrellas everywhere, along with some dark bodies of faunus civilians. From the way the cordons looked, to Ruby it seemed that the right side of the food court must've been where the terrorists were at.

"See that restaurant over there?" Salisbury pointed at a particular building bearing the neon-red title of _Atlesian Delights_ ; the windows were shattered open and Ruby could barely see furniture stacked on top of each other like some kind of improvised shield. "That's where they're holding up."

Yang gazed at the restaurant, her perpetual scowl becoming a fiery crimson. "What the hell are we waiting for? We can't just let those bastards get away with a lot of people dead!"

"And it would foolhardy to rush in now," Weiss said, crossing her arms. "I know you want to storm that restaurant and kill every last Crusader, but you know that it'll just get the hostages killed."

" _I know_." Yang gritted her teeth, her growl barely a scream. "Which is why it's pissing me off so much! Argh, we're basically stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Blake frowned as she held Yang's shoulder. "Don't waste your energy getting angry. Save it for and when we'll storm that restaurant."

Yang relaxed, but she still had her scowl.

Ruby turned to Salisbury. "So, any reason why you brought us up here in the first place?"

"Standby, mostly," he said, sighing. "If things go to shit, you, your teammates and the assault team will be the first to go in. Besides, maybe you're kids, but you're the kind that kills a bunch of scary-ass nightmare monsters for a living; we might have a use for you here yet."

Ruby chuckled sheepishly. "Well, we're huntresses _-in-training_ , but that doesn't mean we have never killed a bunch of dangerous Grimm before!"

"That may be, but," he shrugged, "I don't think the academy taught any of you four how to effectively deal with hostage situations like this now, did they?"

Ruby frowned, shaking her head. "Actually, no. Although, if that's the case, why are you having us stick around then?"

"Can't be too careful," Salisbury said. "Besides, I heard that you guys almost cleaned up all the Crusaders for us, so we know at least that having you around should things go hot makes things a little less tense for the rest of us."

Yang scowled at Salisbury. "So we're just sitting on our asses here even more?"

Salisbury frowned. "That's about the size of it. But at least we have you all here and ready to go if we need to."

"Don't you have a plan or something to bust out those hostages or something? There _has_ to be something we can do!"

Salisbury pursed his lips, humming. "I've discussed this over with the commander of this op before, but it's more of a last-resort contingency than anything, really. Our first priority are those hostages after all, and it seems more and more like we're just gonna have to comply to those bastards' demands."

Blake frowned. "What about us? Couldn't we attempt to save those hostages along with the assault team?"

"I've already discussed that with the commander too, but like I said you guys have no trouble wiping those Crusaders out―it's the _hostages_ that we're worried about, and we don't want to do anything that could seriously risk the lives of twelve hostages. Still, the plan to storm that restaurant isn't out of the table―it's just not something the commander recommended based on our current state."

Weiss stepped up, her expression solemn. "Lieutenant, are you familiar with the concept of semblances?"

"They're essentially someone's biggest weakness turned into a physical force, aren't they?" Salisbury raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, that, but are you aware that we four huntresses-in-training possess semblances?"

Salisbury hummed. "Well, that _was_ a point I brought up to the commander, but she's not sure about leaving this last-resort contingency to a bunch of 'inexperienced huntresses-in-training.' You're all here now though, so might as well tell me at least what your semblances are now for the record."

Ruby smiled at him. "I can run really fast and leave rose petals in my wake." She gestured at Weiss. "She can summon glyphs, although I think you knew that already." She gestured at Blake. "She can leave afterimages of herself to take blows from incoming attacks." She then gestured at Yang. "And the more you kick her butt, the stronger she gets."

"Okay," Salisbury rubbed his chin. "Super speed, patented hereditary Schnee glyphs, shadow clones, and a damage sponge that becomes even more powerful the more hits she takes." He began nodding, eyes focused and narrowed. "Yeah, actually, hold on, we can make something like this work."

Ruby's eyes gleamed as she gasped. "Really?"

Salisbury nodded. "Yeah, really. I'll have to run this with the commander though and see what she thinks. Hopefully her stick won't be too far up her ass when I get to her, so excuse me for a moment."

And so the lieutenant left Ruby and her teammates at the cordon, where Ruby saw him heading over to a particular STAR APC that looked far more set up than the other APCs around. There was a lot of equipment, tables, and chairs set up around the APC along with what looked like technicians and high-ranking people working and talking with each other. Among the workers was a mean-looking and grizzled woman, who looked a lot older compared to Salisbury. Apparently this must have been the command center for all efforts concerning the terrorists and hostages, which, now that Ruby thought about it, looked distinct from the police's own headquarters back at that cafe. She wondered if these two were coordinating well.

"So," Blake said, leaning on a nearby STAR APC. "If we get clearance for this plan, how are we going to bust out those hostages?"

Yang growled, cracking her knuckles. "As long as it gets me to break every last of those Crusaders' legs, then I don't care what it'll take."

Weiss sighed. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but we would be better off if we can come up with some sort of plan to rescue the hostages. We should consult with Lieutenant Salisbury when he returns from discussing the contingency with his commanding officer."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded at Weiss. "When the Lieutenant's commander tells us we can help, we can figure out our next plan of attack. So just be patient Yang."

"Lieutenant, I'm not having it."

"But Ma'am the clock is ticking! A-And there are civilians inside that restaurant who are scared and in fear for their lives–!"

"And do you think risking their lives by letting four inexperienced huntresses, who are only first-years of all years, handle the rescue operation will help them?"

Ruby and the others turned to the source of the arguing, where they spotted Salisbury engaged in a shouting match with his superior at the command center. Oh no. Ruby bit her teeth. The way that argument's going right now doesn't look good for them.

"Huntresses _who nearly took out every last Crusader after the initial attack!_ " Salisbury gazed harshly at the commander. "They can certainly deal with the Crusaders themselves, we just need to figure out a way to implement their skills and abilities in our rescue operation so as to ensure the safety of the hostages–"

The commander scowled. "Lieutenant Salisbury, those huntresses just got lucky! It's not every day for those Purity League terrorists to be suddenly beset by four huntresses all at once. Listen to yourself; they're just a bunch of Beacon Academy kids without any formal training whatsoever in hostage situations or counterrorism! Huntsmen and huntresses ought to deal with the Grimm only; terrorism is the territory of STAR, HRAN, and the Royal Guard!"

"Commander, listen, I've consulted with the huntress team about their semblances and I believe, based on their responses, we can formulate some kind of rescue operation based around those huntresses. We'll coordinate: My platoon and the huntress team will scale up the rooftops and assault the Crusaders from the top while the rest of the ground troops are on standby. We'll secure the top and then let the huntresses go in and rescue hostages with their semblances while my platoon along with the people on the ground storm that restaurant and take care of the Crusaders for them–"

"I'm not having any of it, Lieutenant."

Salisbury's eyes widened, surprise stark in those brown irises as he stared at her. Then he locked eyes with Ruby and the others.

He pointed towards them. "Commander, look, the huntresses are here. Ms. Rose! Tell her that you and your teammates can help."

Ruby swallowed as she approached the commander. She looked really grizzled and experienced even compared to Lieutenant Salisbury, and she was scary-looking too. Still, if they didn't get the approval of this woman, then there's no way in heck that they were going to save the hostages now.

"Erm, Ma'am–"

" _Commander Indigo_ , huntress." The commander's voice was stone-cold. "Please refer to me as that."

Ruby stammered, "C-Commander Indigo. Um, we would like to, err, request permission to assist in the rescue operation, um, Ma'am."

"That won't be necessary, huntress." Indigo shook her head. "There won't be any need to spill more blood today, and certainly not by the likes of yourselves. I've been discussing the release of the political prisoners the Crusaders requested with the government and we've been leaning considerably towards meeting their demands."

Yang gritted her teeth. "So you're just going to let those bastards get away with a massacre of innocent people, just like that? By giving in to their demands!?"

"With their recent current demands involving the death of two hostages every hour, I'm afraid we may have little choice in the matter."

"That's _bullshit_!" Yang shook her head, growling curses. "What kind of commander are you?!"

"The kind that looks after the hostages first and foremost, _huntress_." Indigo looked down on Yang―and the rest of Team RWBY―with the turn of her lip. "Need I remind you that it was you four that were directly responsible for the deaths of two hostages?"

Yang glared back and her hand balled into a fist. "You want to say that again to my face, _asshole_?"

Blake snatched her wrist. "Yang, don't!"

"I recommend listening to your comrade, huntress." Indigo shook her head as she looked down on Yang. A glance behind her and a gesture, then four STARs, armed with assault rifles, came towards her and saw Yang being held back by Blake. They gazed at Team RWBY, guns slightly raised but not pointed.

Indigo scoffed. "You huntsmen and huntress riff-raff ought to be hunting the Grimm, not terrorists. This is not for you to preside over, and certainly not the domain of the huntsmen and huntress academies. Let the people with the training and ability deal with situations like this and your people with the training and ability deal with situations involving the Grimm. Now, run off."

She looked at Salisbury. "Lieutenant. Under no circumstances will I permit the huntresses to be involved in this rescue operation. Contingency Ruin probably won't be needed to be initaited. The situation is currently being handled right now and soon this will all be over."

Salisbury's scowl became firm and he nodded slowly. "Ma'am. Yes. Ma'am."

" _Bitch_ ," Yang muttered, breaking out of Blake's grip. One last glare, then she turned around and stomped away.

Ruby just stared at Indigo as she joined Yang and the others. That didn't go as planned, not at all. So Ruby and her teammates were now not even part of the rescue operation. Now what? Was the government going to just let those terrorists off the hook to rescue the hostages? Well, sure, the hostages' safety should be everyone's number one priority, but what about the crimes of the terrorists themselves? Surely they cannot go home unpunished.

Team RWBY gathered in the middle of the street, away from the cordon but certainly close enough to respond if there was a need. Ruby crossed her arms and glanced at everyone: Yang was breathing hard through her nose, scowling at Indigo; Weiss was pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head; and Blake was crossing her arms, pursing her lips.

Salisbury soon joined the huntresses, face sullen. "My apologies, huntresses. There's not much you or I can do at this point."

"I can't believe her." Yang shook her head. "I can't believe that commander of yours. I bet she's some kind of human supremacist and sympathizes with the Crusaders. Wouldn't that be perfect?"

Weiss sighed. "Whatever the case, it's clear that we're not welcome here. Besides, that commander had a point. Huntsmen and huntresses aren't supposed to be involved with political affairs. They're supposed to be independent to kingdom allegiances, after all."

"It doesn't mean that what they're doing is right," Yang muttered, voice low with anger.

Blake frowned. "Yeah. I don't like this at all."

Salisbury looked at them all, shrugging. "I guess that HRAN relays the demands to the government and we let the Crusaders go free in exchange for the hostages." A sigh as he held his head. "Yeah, this really is all a bunch of bullshit. The worse part though is that I can't do anything about it now."

Ruby, in the meantime, had been mulling over the plan for the assault team. Salisbury did mention something about them and her team scaling the rooftops above where the hostages were.

"What was the plan?" She looked up at Salisbury, who looked back curiously. "I mean, what was the plan for Contingency Ruin?"

"Well," Salisbury held his hips and began pacing around. "Contingency Ruin involved my platoon and you huntresses coordinating with the other STAR and Royal Guard units; you and a squad of mine scale the rooftops and head over to the roof of the restaurant building where they're holding the hostages, surprise the Crusaders and take them all out before they could harm any of the hostages. The whole thing relied on the Crusaders being present all at the same room at once and we know for a fact from the negotiations that the restaurant itself is a two-story structure."

Weiss held her chin. "Meaning that either the hostages are in one of the two floors, and that the Crusaders were spread out."

"Yeah. If Contingency Ruin was to work, the Crusaders ideally all have to be concentrated at one place, at least if we're using flashbangs. Otherwise, things would be hell of a lot tougher. _But_ ," he looked at every single one of them, "with you huntresses in the plan, and after hearing about your semblances, we could've just had you rescue the hostages while the assault team and the rest of the units outside coordinated what's virtually pincer on the Crusaders."

Ruby nodded, taking in the information. Okay, so that was Contingency Ruin. Perhaps if…? Ruby hummed a growl. They couldn't just take matters into their own hands now, could they? The very thought was enough to make her spine tingle with anxiety. Still, with the demands the Crusaders were dishing out, and Indigo's unwillingness to consider alternatives, they may not have a choice if they still wanted to assault that restaurant.

All of the sudden a STAR ran up to Salisbury, panic in his eyes. "Lieutenant! We got a situation developing at the restaurant."

"Oh shit." Salisbury turned to the huntresses. "Stay here until I return. Let me see what's going on."

No one said anything as they saw Salisbury running off with his subordinate. Ruby and the others looked at each other, curious and somewhat worried at what had caused the good lieutenant to be called up at the cordon. Then they started hearing yelling and shouting, but it was hard to tell if they were STAR or Crusader.  
Then Lieutenant Salisbury came back, assault rifle and combat helmet in hand, face grim. "The Crusaders are panicking. They think that we're going to lay a trap for them. Said they're not going to release the hostages unless we guarantee that we won't shoot at them."

"And their demands?" Ruby swallowed, hoping against hope.

Salisbury stared into the void. "Still the same. Only, they changed it to _five_ minutes."

Ruby looked at the others, and they were looking attentive as ever. Ruby's face became serious as she gazed at him. "Lieutenant, about Contingency Ruin…"

"I can't spare anyone to help you scale the rooftops, but officially I can't stop you from taking the topside route either. You're completely on your own, at least until you all rescue the hostages. Somehow. Can you do it?"

It was either now or never. Ruby glanced at Yang, Blake and Weiss and they all nodded. Good. Ruby then looked back at Salisbury and nodded.

"Yeah we can do it. And properly, this time."

"Alright, I trust you." Salisbury put on his combat helmet. "We had a drone survey the rooftop of the restaurant earlier and it seems like they don't have that area covered at least. I don't know about the second floor, but since there's only nine terrorists they might have everyone only covering all the exits and stairs, as well as the hostages. Proceed with caution."

Ruby nodded, then turned to her teammates. "Come on Team RWBY, this'll be our first real job as a huntress team. You all ready?"

Yang cracked her neck and knuckles. "You kiddin'? I've _been_ ready!"

Weiss loaded new dust vials into Myrtenaster's chamber. "Ready."

"Same here," Blake said as she loaded a magazine of dust rounds into Gambol Shroud.

Ruby smiled, then withdrew Crescent Rose before looking at Salisbury. "Tell us the quickest way topside!"

Salisbury pointed at a series of metal railings and stairs that were hung off to the side of one of the buildings in an alleyway, which was near the cordon. "Up there through the fire escape. Good luck, we're all going to need it!"

Ruby shot a thanks and ran for the fire escape. "Let's go, Team RWBY!"


	6. Part VI

Team RWBY flew up the fire escape and hopped onto the rooftops. There, they dashed over gaps and ledges, keeping themselves away from the left ledge where the Crusaders might be possibly looking. They didn't want to get caught and fail this mission, not like last time.

Ruby spotted the rooftop of _Atlesian Delights_ , where there was a rooftop door that stood alone at corner of the roof. Nobody there was there. That was good. She looked to the others and gestured her head towards the door. The others gave back affirmative nods. Everyone gathered at the door and primed their weapons.

"Alright, quick game plan." Ruby looked at everyone with the utmost of seriousness. "Blake, go in first and scout the area. Yang, you go first after Blake checks the second floor. Weiss, you're with me. We'll go in behind Yang. Got it?"

Blake nodded. "Understood."

Yang grinned. "Gotcha."

"Affirmative." Weiss kept her gaze on the door.

Blake was the first to go in, and surprisingly the door wasn't locked. Still, she took the advantage and proceeded down the stairs. From there, she kept her feet light and listened for any particular noise downstairs. When she reached the bottom, she found herself facing what looked like another door. Slowly she opened it and peered her head out, Gambol Shroud's barrel pointed outwards. She was looking at the tiled floor of a large, and well stocked, kitchen. Everything looked orderly, as if all the staff went on break. Blake did not see anyone, nor did hear anything out of the ordinary.

She turned towards the stairs and whispered as loudly as she could, "Entrance clear!"

Ruby looked at Yang and the latter nodded. Yang descended the stairs, hands slightly clenched into fists and Ember Celica already locked and loaded. Blake raised her hand at Yang as Ruby and Weiss followed behind Yang and Blake went further into the kitchen. Everything looked clear so far. The rest of Team RWBY filed into the kitchen and spread out.

Blake looked at the double doors, which presumably lead out to the serving area of the restaurant. However, she looked at another particular door, which was situated off to the left of the double doors, a bit farther down. She approached the door and peered inside, looking at a downstairs of some sort. Ruby and the others gathered around the door and watched Blake descending down into a ninety degree spiral. Blake saw a door at the bottom of the stairs, presumably the way into the ground floor kitchen.

A peer into the room, and indeed it was a kitchen. She cupped her ears and definitely heard both the Crusaders and hostages. There were whimpers and cries from the hostages while the Crusaders murmured among themselves anxiously. She entered the kitchen and found this one just as empty. Fortunately, the serving area was separate from the kitchen via similar double-doors like the one above. Blake went back and whispered for the others to come down.

Quiet as the night Ruby, Weiss and Yang came down, their boots whispering squeaks and mutters. Blake pointed at the double doors.

"There, I think that's where we can expect the Crusaders."

Ruby looked at it, pursing her lips. "Crusaders, huh? Hmm, how are we going to approach this? We need to both surprise them and get all the hostages out at the same time."

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Just let me handle those bastards. I can take them all on."

"That much is obvious," Weiss murmured. "Ruby, your thoughts?"

"Weiss, you and I will save the hostages. Yang and Blake, you two will surprise the Crusaders. Now, we must time this right, okay?" Ruby looked at Yang and Blake. "You two will surprise the Crusaders first to confuse them, and I'll use my speed to go around and pick off any Crusader that is far from the main group. As for Weiss, she'll be the one to swoop in and save the hostages with her glyphs. Does everyone have any questions?"

Yang playfully raised her hand, grinning. "Ooh, ooh, I got a question!"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's gonna happen outside if and when we bust in there and start beating the shit out of the bastards? I can't imagine the STARs and Royal Guard will just be standing around while all this happens."

Ruby smiled. "Good point, Yang." Her smile became solemn. "I'm not counting on the STARs and Royal Guard to immediately storm the restaurant, even though they will most likely _will_ if we do this. We need to pull this off as if there's no backup coming for us, which is why I want you and Blake to go around and disorient the Crusaders as much as you can so they don't shoot the hostages. We can't fail this one, everyone; innocent people are counting on us to save them."

"You know, Ruby," Weiss said, staring at her with a small smile, "I think this is the second time I've seen you acting this mature, and on the same day of all times. That's… admirable."

Ruby smiled back at her. "Thanks Weiss. That actually means a lot to me."

"Alright guys," Yang snickered, "you two can kiss and make out later, we got a job to do."

Weiss, staring at Yang in shock, opened her mouth but Ruby nodded at Yang. "Yeah, we do. Okay everyone," she looked at each and every member of Team RWBY with a serious gaze, "ready? There's no turning back after this."

"I've already been ready, now let's kick some ass," Yang said, hands already clenched into fists.

Blake steeled herself and faced the double-doors. "I'm ready, as well."

"Same," Weiss said, Myrtenaster pointed forward. "Are you ready, Ruby?"

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, then faced the doors as well. "It's either do or die. Let's go!"

Team RWBY, practiced and filled with purpose, charged through the doors—Yang, Ruby, and Blake first.

* * *

 **Okay, that took _far_ longer than it needed; months have literally passed since I've last updated, and this is a fairly small part.**

 **That said, now that I've returned to _An Unexpected Incident_ , I'm intent on finishing it off in the next few weeks or so. My apologies for the unexpected wait (heh—though that reminds me, I should probably change the title soon to something more appropriate thematically-speaking). Still, we're almost at the end, anyhow, so I hope you've been enjoying the read so far.**

 **-Sda.**


	7. Part VII

"Violet," one of the Crusaders turned to her from peering through the barricades, "do you honestly think the police and STARs will just let us go like that?"

The aforementioned woman had been pacing around the restaurant floor, the remaining Crusaders either holed up behind the makeshift barricades or guarding the terrified hostages, for quite some time. Upon that question, Violet turned to him with a hard gaze.

"No. They won't. They'll never let us go free."

"How do you know?"

"That's how hostage situations work in general." Violet approached the barricades but she did not go any closer, and she stood only at the corner of the entrance. "Once we let those hostages go and we walk out, the first thing they will do is corner all of us and cuff our hands."

The Crusader shook his head, eyes wide. "Then if we're just been sittin' around on our asses delaying the inevitable, what's the damn point? Shit, we should've just shot those furries after we escaped those huntresses."

"Hindsight is always going to look better, Red," Violet said, shaking her head. "Those furries are the only reason we're even still here right now. I've been trying to think of a way out that gets all of us home, but at this point I'm already doubting that. Hell, Patriarch Engberg said he wouldn't be able to cover for us before we started this mission―I guess we should've expected something like this had a good chance of happening."

Red sighed, staring at the floor. "Well, now what? Are we just gonna let these degenerates go and get ourselves arrested, just like that?"

Violet scowled, glaring at the furries huddled in the center of the restaurant, as she picked up her assault rifle. She loaded a fresh magazine into the chamber and gazed at the other Crusaders; they returned the gaze and grabbed their assault rifles as well. Even Red's eyes widened and he grinned, nodding to himself, as he grabbed his gun and joined Violet's side. All the Crusaders soon surrounded the hostages, who all stared at their captors with widening and tearing eyes. Violet trained the barrel of her gun upon the forehead of a child.

" _No_."

* * *

"So the council's just going to let Bloodworth, Silva, and Kikkert out of prison, Commander?" Salisbury gazed at his superior with narrowed eyes.

Commander Indigo shook her head. "Of course not, that's not how reality works. That being said, those bastards are making things a lot more complicated than it should be and at this rate we might have to _actually_ release one of their requested prisoners. We need to keep convincing them that we're on their side and that we're not going to shoot them as soon as they step outside of that restaurant."

"I understand the need to put the hostages' safety above all else, but what if the Crusaders decide to shoot one of the hostages, anyway? Or, hell, even kill them all off for that matter?"

"They won't, so as long as we make them think that they have a tangible chance of leaving this situation alive, which of course, they will, assuming everything goes smoothly―but they'll be spending the rest of their lives in nice and cozy concrete cells."

Salisbury frowned. "And if they decide to gun them down anyway even after all of that?"

"...Then we clean them up."

He shook his head, sighing.

"Lieutenant Salisbury, I understand you think those four huntresses-in-training might prove of some use in this operation, but by kingdom law they are _not_ supposed to be involved in political affairs such as this; that is for the _kingdoms_ to handle and to handle alone. Plus, they're still huntresses _-in-training_ ; do you think risking the lives of hostages by sending in four younglings to perform a kingdom's job will work out to the benefit of everyone, especially when the police have reported their failure to rescue the hostages initially?"

"If they were able to take out nearly all of the Crusaders after the initial attack, then they're more than capable of handling them." However, Salisbury sighed. "But I can't ignore the fact they've let a few people die because of their actions. Still, I suppose that's something that's going to happen where they're going, whether they like it or not."

"The life of a huntsman and huntress is relatively different to that of a STAR officer, Lieutenant. I can't trust they'll be capable of gambling with the lives of twelve innocent civilians and successfully pulling off a rescue attempt, not when they're inexperienced in the realm of standoffs and hostage negotiations–"

There was a cacophony of screaming and gunfire crackling throughout the air.

Indigo cursed under her breath as she snatched the radio and screamed, "All units, you are cleared to engage! I repeat, _engage_! _Engage, dammit_!"

"Shit!" Salisbury's heart dropped and he found himself barking at the other officers. "You heard the lady, we're storming that restaurant! On the fucking double!"

Reporters and journalists, who were behind the cordons, watched in awe as squads of STARs leaped over the cordons and approached the restaurant beneath the hailstorm of Royal Guard machine guns. Salisbury lead the first squad through the courtyard, leapfrogging from overturned tables to other tables, ordering the entire platoon to surround the restaurant in concealment. The windows of the restaurant flared up like fireworks as muffled screams reverberated out from its walls.

Salisbury raised his hand and the order to fire was about to bark out of his throat, but he froze and watched the flaring windows. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire, now!"

The machine guns fell silent but the gunfire remained inside the restaurant.

"Are you _sure_ , lieutenant?" one of the STAR officers said, staring at him with incredulous eyes.

He pointed at the windows. "Something's not right, those Crusaders wouldn't spend _that_ much ammo killing the hostages!"

And then the barricade was torn asunder in an explosion of wood and splinters, a Crusader flying and screaming as he crashed into the fountain. Twelve faunus civilians and a pale wealthy woman wielding a rapier, shielded by a phalanx of white glyphs, scurried out from the entrance of the restaurant. More screaming and gunfire and several more Crusaders were thrown carelessly onto the ground in front of the restaurant unconscious and broken. Stepping outside were three other young women: the blonde one was cracking her knuckles, grinning and stretching her neck; the bow-wearing one was restraining the lead Crusader on the ground; the scythe-wielder transformed her weapon into a smaller and compact form.

Salisbury stared at the four huntresses, his eyes wide and in disbelief. "It's the huntresses," he shook his head then raised his hand and shouted, "Move it, people! Arrest the terrorists!"

* * *

 **Well, this is the second-last part of _An Unexpected Incident._ The next part should conclude this worldbuilding fic and hopefully leave you all with something to think about in terms of improving the suspension of disbelief behind faunus discrimination. I hope your reading has been relatively enjoyable and entertaining up to this point.**

 **-Sda.**


End file.
